Alison Blaire (Earth-1610)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 119 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Multiple tattoos and piercings | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer; formerly Mutant Spokesperson, musician | Education = Unrevealed, possibly High-school dropout prior to X-Men membership | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; David Finch | First = Ultimate X-Men #42 | Death = Ultimatum #1 | HistoryText = Academy of Tomorrow Alison Blaire was a singer in a punk rock band called "Dazzler", known for its provocative lyrics and stunning visual effects, secretly derived from her mutant power. When the X-Men approached her, asking her to join their cause, she told them she'd "join any outfit that could get her a record deal." Xavier did not comply with such a promise, and Alison declined. Alison was soon approached by Emma Frost who offered her a place at the Academy of Tomorrow, a team of government-sponsored, young, media-friendly mutants. Frost offered the recording contract Alison desired, and Alison joined Frost's students. In their first press conference, an anti-mutant military faction had programmed giant robot Sentinels to attack the group. The X-Men, on hand for the event, counterattacked and defeated the Sentinels. The anti-mutant conspirators were exposed, and Professor Xavier offered Frost's charges a place at his own school. Ali was the only one to accept, albeit claiming she was only doing it for free room and board. X-Men ‎ Alison joined the X-Men and took the name "Dazzler". Unlike the other students, she was not terribly fond of rules. After overindulging at an Atlantic City rave, Dazzler returned to the school in an intoxicated stupor. She recovered in time for Mr. Sinister's attack on the X-Men. Despite her claims of disinterest, Ali helped fight off the serial killer, who was defeated shortly thereafter by Rogue. Shortly thereafter, Ali dissolved her band, and it was insinuated that her decision to join the X-Men was induced by telepathic suggestion from Xavier. Later, when Gambit attacked the X-Men at a carnival while trying to abduct Rogue on behalf of the von Strucker twins, Dazzler helped rescue civilians trapped on a Ferris wheel. She accompanied the team to rescue Rogue, who nevertheless left of her own free will. Mission to Genosha Soon afterward, Professor Xavier sent half of the team to investigate criminal charges against the Genoshan mutant Longshot. Her interest piqued, Dazzler persuaded Angel, Colossus, and Nightcrawler to accompany her on an unauthorized mission to rescue Longshot. When Angel was abducted by Longshot's captors, Dazzler demonstrated leadership skills in rallying the team against their foes. Following Angel's rescue and Longshot's subsequent escape, Dazzler and the others learned Longshot was indeed guilty of murder. Infuriated at their actions, Xavier resolved to punish the one responsible for the unauthorized mission. Angel, realizing Dazzler was more likely to be expelled than he, claimed he had been the ringleader. Impressed by Angel's selflessness, Dazzler rewarded him with a kiss, and the two became romantically involved. Angel was subsequently "expelled" from the school - although this action was actually a ploy, as the Professor actually recruited him to his mutant underground, who dealt with Xavier's politically-sensitive missions. Coma On a date in which Angel was taking Ali flying for the first time, they tried to prevent the release of Magneto from the Triskelion. Dazzler was stabbed and severely injured by Deathstrike. She fell into a coma and was treated in a hospital. Teammate and friend Nightcrawler visited her room many times and watched her as she slept. The unhinged Nightcrawler decided to fool her into thinking they had to escape. Initially trusting him, she cooperated until the rest of the X-Men rescued her. The others, understanding Nightcrawler was mentally ill, planned to rehabilitate him. Dazzler did not accept this and quit the team in protest. She was labeled as one of the "most important" mutants to the X-Men's cause by the future Bishop. Dazzler joined Bishop's new team. After Bishop died Dazzler returned to the Xavier Institute to be with Angel and on Xavier's X-Men team once again. She was on Colossus' enhanced team, using the drug Banshee to boost her powers, seemingly with the ability to generate solid light spider legs and constructs and later faced off against Wolverine with hard-light versions of his claws. She, along with Nightcrawler and Beast, died in the Ultimatum Wave. | Powers = Matter Detonation: Unlike her Earth-616 counterpart, Earth-1610 Ali doesn't seem to need to convert sound to use her mutant power. In Ali's first appearances, she sang while using her mutant abilities, suggesting that she converted sound into light; however in Ultimate X-Men #84, Bishop revealed that her powers worked completely differently from Earth-616 Dazzler. Instead of converting light into sound, Bishop revealed that Alison's light abilities were actually just a side effect of her real mutant power, the power to split molecules. Ali had created light by causing tiny explosions that split air molecules. Bishop also revealed that through further training, Ali could split molecules of other objects as well as cause explosions on a larger scale. When she used her abilities to cause Sentinels to explode, Bishop called it Alison going "supernova". *'Photokinesis': A side effect of her detonating molecules. By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. She can produce numerous effects with the light she causes to generate. She can simply cause a bright glow all about her body or she can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. She can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. She has learned to manifest her light as: :*''Lasers: By concentrating, the Dazzler can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can send objects, even people, soaring! The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Laser Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve another, unknown energy source as well. :*Protective Forcefield: Ability to create a protective force field about herself with laser light that can deflect or vaporize oncoming projectiles. :*Photon Blasts'' :*''Illumination'' :*''Blinding Strobes'' :*''Light Shows'' :*''Solid Light Constructs (Formerly)'': Under the influence of Banshee, Ali had the ability to solidify the light she generates by detonating matter into various constructs that seemed to be only limited by her imagination. Ali demonstrated the ability to produce a flexible chain that moved to her thoughts, a tiger that could run and carry her around, a sword, a shield and Wolverine claws. | Abilities = Ali was a talented electric guitarist and rock music vocalist; known to be the lead singer of former un-signed, punk-rock band, Dazzler. | Strength = Ali possessed the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Alison may have survived the ultimatum wave as a person known as 'Realtor Alison Blaire' appeared in the pages of Ultimate Comics Spider-Man . | Trivia = * A punk rock singer, Dazzler wasn't interested in the mutant cause, only in gaining a record contract for her band 'Dazzler' which Emma Frost of the New Mutants promised her if she joined her cadre. * The tag, Dazzler, refers not to Ali's code-name but to her unsigned punk-rock band's stage name. * Despite missing team practice sessions and claiming that she didn't really want to be part of the X-Men, Alison did seem to have a loyal streak as far as her team was concerned. | Links = }} ru:Элисон Блэр (1610) Category:Banshee user Category:Photokinesis Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Ultimatum casualties